Goosebumps: The Bridge
by sn0zb0z
Summary: What happened? How did it happen? It was just one mistake. A big mistake. Chapter 4 now up! Complete! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I'm hiding in the corner of my room. I know what happened was my fault. I tried to stop it happening but I…I…I couldn't. It was my fault it all happened in the first place. It was a joke. It shouldn't have gone that far. I feel so guilty.

She was a great friend. Kind. Helpful. Trusting. Now I know she's lying motionless. Her life gone. All that's left is the empty shell of a body in a pool of blood. It won't be long before they find her. Before they find me.

I can remember exactly what happened. It keeps playing in my mind. So clear.

_-Flashback- _

"_Hey come here. I've found a little stream!" I rushed over to her. "Watch your step – these rocks are sharp and slippery." I carefully made my way over to her._

"_Cool. Hey look at that bird over there." _

We sat looking at the stream and the wildlife around. It was so peaceful. There were trees towering above us. They were all around us with birds chirping happily in them.

_Suddenly she got up and jumped across the rocks to a stony path. I followed._

_We laughed and joked as we walked along the path towards a small wooden bridge that crossed over the stream._

_-End Flashback-_

I know I shouldn't have done what I did next but…I did. I hate to think of what I did. I just want to disappear. Vanish. I look around my room. What's to stop me?

I think back again to what I did.

_-Flashback-_

_We started to cross the bridge. It creaked under our weight. She rushed to the side to look over at the stream below._

_At the side was just one thick old wooden beam. She was leaning on it and looking over at the peaceful stream. I told her if she wanted a better view of the stream then she should stand on the beam. That way she wouldn't have to lean over and she would be able to see properly. She looked unsure but after a minute she sighed and asked me to help her up._

_She stood up on it and walked along it a bit. It was then that I noticed that the wooden beam was loose._

_I leant on the beam causing it move slightly. I laughed as she wobbled trying to catch her balance. She glanced at me and smiled._

"_I'm so glad I have good balance,"_

_I laughed and questioned how good her balance really was. I joked about it. She just laughed. I hit the beam and it moved slightly again. This time though it started to snap in the middle where she was standing. Suddenly it collapsed under her weight._

_I watched as she fell. She screamed and her hand reached out to grab the bridge but missed. I heard a splash of water and then silence. I carefully made my way to the edge and saw her below. There was nothing I could do._

_-End Flashback-_

I thought the beam was stronger. I had no idea. I guess I shouldn't have tested her balance. It was a stupid mistake. One I can never forgive myself for.

I now sit looking around my room and at the clock on the wall. I look at my other wall. There she is. Standing there watching me. Haunting me. Any minute and they'll be here and she knows that. I won't be here though.

I can't stand the way she's looking at me smiling. She knows what happened. What will happen. I can tell.

I go to look out my window. All I can see is fields and beyond that the trees. The trees where I was less than an hour ago. Below the window I can just see the steps that lead to the garden path.

I can't believe it has come to this. I open the window.

Forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to trouble55, lilcutie58 and XxDemonDog134xX for the reviews.

I wasn't going to write another chapter to this but after the reviews I said I would if I got 3 reviews which I have so…I've written another chapter (obviously lol)

I may write another chapter to this but it all depends on if I get reviews. 3 or more reviews and I will update.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I was about to jump but something pulled me back. I fell backwards on to my bedroom floor and felt arms wrapping round me. I turn to see my mum hugging me, tears in her eyes. I smile weakly and hug her back, but my smile disappears when I see her in the corner glaring at me.

My mum moved away from me and closed the window. I get up and stand next to her, looking out. Wishing. Wishing things could have been different.

I look at my mum as she pulls me away and drags me downstairs. We sit down at the kitchen table and my mum looks in to my eyes. I try to look away but when I do I see her grinning at me, planning. I can tell she's not the only one who wanted this to be different.

My mum starts talking to me, but it doesn't sink in. She's talking to me about safety. Like I care, though I'm glad that she doesn't appear to know anything about what happened or have even realised why I was at the window.

I sit there staring in to space until my mum finally stops talking and just looks at me. She takes hold of my hand. "Do you understand?" I just nod and stand up and she lets me go.

I walk outside in to the garden. I head towards the massive fishpond at the bottom of the garden. I look around me as I walk down the gravel pathway. Green grass growing everywhere, daisies in between. At the edge of the garden is a row of bushes and a variety of flowers, gently swaying in the light breeze. I stop at the pond and look down in to the murky water. I see odd fish swim by and the plants moving around under the watery surface. A frog makes me jump as it splashes in to the pond from the side.

I sigh and turn back to face the house. I see my mum still in the kitchen, cooking. She's not even taking any notice of what I'm doing. I turn back to the pond and jump in surprise at seeing her in front of me.

"What do you want?"

"Revenge," she replied coldly, a smile spreading across her ghostly face. I back away, but she walks around me causing me to turn around. She steps forwards and I automatically step back.

Splash.

I hit the cold water, I struggle to breath with the sudden pain and coldness. I start to sink as my clothes become heavy and pull me under. I start splashing trying to make my way to the surface. I swallow some of the water and begin spluttering. I kick my way back up to the surface and take a deep breath before going back under. I look up from under the water and see her standing there, watching. Smiling.

I try to scream but I can't. I just end up swallowing more water. I gasp for air but again it results in drinking more of the horrid pond water.

I try and get back up again but I'm caught on something. Damn plants. I sink lower. I never realised how deep this pond was.

The water continues to swallow me and my world is starting to go black. Was this the end?

All I could think of was getting free. Getting back to the surface. I didn't want to die this way and I didn't want her to get her way. I had to survive. My life flashing before my eyes. The water controlling me. I hit the rocky bottom of the pond and my world goes black.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Is that the end? Up to you. I'm happy either way so…want more – review :)


	3. Chapter 3

All I could think of was getting free. Getting back to the surface. I didn't want to die this way and I didn't want her to get her way. I had to survive. My life flashing before my eyes. The water controlling me. I hit the rocky bottom of the pond and my world goes black.

Next thing I knew my Mum was in front of me, looking down at me with a worried look on her face. She starts to smile weakly as she seems to realise I'm alright. I try and stand up though my legs are weak and my wet clothes weigh me down.

I take deep breaths as my Mum helps me to the house. I glanced behind me at the pond and saw her standing next to it, looking annoyed and I'm sure she is planning to get revenge still. I ignore her for now though and concentrate on getting inside and drying off.

That night I lay in bed, thinking about the day. I was so glad my Mum happened to look out the window and come to my rescue. Now I know she is annoyed though and she will try again to kill me.

I close my eyes, attempting to forget about it for now.

"I'm not going away." I sat up, startled by the voice, and saw her at the end of my bed. "How about some fun?"

I looked at her confused and she smiled. I slowly got out of bed and made my way towards her. "Fun?"

"Follow me," she said, her voice calm and friendly.

I laughed and crawled back in to bed, closing my eyes again. A sudden thud made me open them again though. "What are you doing?" I growled.

"Follow me," she ordered, ignoring my question. She picked up something and let it drop to the floor with a crash. "I can carry on all night." I sighed and forced my tired body out of bed. I threw on some jeans and a jacket and grabbed my house keys. I silently made my way through the house and slipped out the front door.

I jumped slightly as I saw her in front of me, waiting for me with a frown. "It's not my fault I can't walk through walls like you," I reminded her. She shrugged and then smirked. I gave her a questioning look, but she ignored me and walked off.

I followed her silently and she led me to a nearby park. Unsure of what else to do I sat down on a swing while she just stood nearby, watching me.

Next thing I knew she was next to me with a smirk on her face as she pushed me off. I hit the hard floor, groaning in pain.

"Get up," she ordered. I forced myself up, ignoring the pain shooting down my back and the cuts on my hand. "No more swings. Let's do something else."

"You could have said that rather than pushing me off," I mumbled.

"Where's the fun in that?" she questioned innocently, unable to hide a smile. "Play tag."

"Fine," I agreed, not really wanting her to get any angrier, and before I knew it I was having to run away from her. There was a small field so I ran around it. I dodged her a few times and then headed towards the park gates, getting bored of the small area and in the hope of escaping her. She followed so I turned the corner and headed for the main road, thinking I could lose her that way.

I looked behind though I couldn't see her. I went to cross the road after seeing there were no cars, but she stood in front of me. Just because she is a ghost shouldn't mean she should use it just to appear where she pleases. It is slightly unfair. I could have ran through her, but I didn't think of that. I was too surprised at the fact she'd just appeared in front of me so instead I just ran off down the road. At the end she blocked me again so without thinking I ran towards the pavement on the other side of the road.

The last thing I saw was her grinning as a car hit me, throwing me up over the front of it and on to the window. I cried out in pain. The car screeched to a halt and I heard worried voices. All I could do though was lay there, trying to keep my eyes open, but with little success.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again this could be the end of the story or you can review and if I get 3 or more I'll carry it on. If I carry it on it then I'll try and make the next chapter longer.

To zekesbabe, Celtsea and lilcutie58

Thanks for the reviews! You wanted another chapter and I got three reviews so you have another chapter.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	4. The End

When I awoke there was a strange light and a girl was standing in front of me, smiling. She grabbed my arm and pulled me along. I tried to escape, but her grip was too strong.

"What's happening? Where are we?" I asked and she ignored me, still pulling me along. "I…I…I remember the car…it hit me."

I realised I couldn't remember much that had happened previously and not just with the car. It was like I couldn't remember most of my life. I remembered some important things and main events in my life, but that was it. Thinking back I realised I knew the girl. We were friends. I remember us being together and laughing. Something didn't quite seem right, but I couldn't think what so I stayed silent and followed her, wondering where we could possibly be going.

I still felt the same though. I still felt emotion, some of which I didn't understand as I couldn't remember what had happened, but I still felt sadness and pain as well as confusion. I couldn't understand why though. None of this made sense.

We suddenly stopped and I looked around. We were at a bridge with a little stream running underneath it and, all at once, I was flooded with more emotions. I didn't know why though. I felt happiness followed by worry and shock. I felt frightened and like I should run away. Somehow I couldn't force myself to run and I stood perfectly still, staring in to the eyes of the girl in front of me.

"How do you feel?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"Different…I…I don't know. Why? What's going on?"

"Do you know where we are?" she asked me.

"No…should I?"

"I know its hard to remember things. I had the same problem. I woke up here and felt lots of emotions, but I didn't know why. It didn't take long for me to remember, though the rest of my life is a bit of a blur."

"I don't understand." She laughed and made her way on to the bridge and stopped in the middle to lean on the side, next to where the wooden beam was cracked. "I remember being hit by a car - why am I now here?"

"Have you not worked it out yet?" she laughed, not really caring what the answer was.

"Worked what out? Tell me what is going on!" I said, my voice rising as I walked over to her and spun her around to face me.

"You're dead," she said simply, her face emotionless.

I stood there in complete surprise. That really wasn't the answer I expected and certainly not what I wanted to hear. "Dead?" I said quietly. She nodded and turned away from me, walking to the other side of the bridge. I followed her slowly, watching where she was going.

"I bet you don't even know why you're here," she said annoyed.

"Well…er…no."

"I died here," she told me.

"Oh. I see."

"It's your fault," she said fiercely as she stopped walking and turned to face me. "You made me fall and I know you felt the emotions from it when I brought you here. I could tell that you wanted to run like you did before!" she yelled at me.

"I…I'm sorry. I remember now though - it was an accident. I'm sorry!" I meant what I said, but at the same time I remembered that it was her fault I was here and she didn't seem to care about that. I guess I wouldn't either if it was the other way around. She wouldn't have hurt me if it hadn't of been for the accident.

She didn't say anything to my apology. She just made her way down the rocks at the side of the stream and sat on a tree stump at the bottom. I didn't know what to do so I stood I little way away from her.

"What happens now then?" I dared to question.

"I don't know. I guess we're stuck here as ghosts unless we can find a way to move on," she sighed.

"Well how can we move on? I read once that there is a reason for why someone won't move on - something keeping them in this world."

"I was still here because of you. I wanted to hurt you for what you did and I managed it. I haven't moved on and now we are both here together." she concentrated on a small pebble and managed to pick it up. She threw it in to the small stream.

"Maybe that isn't what is keeping you here," I suggested.

She looked at me, her eyes filled with sadness. "What is then?"

"Maybe…we need to make peace and forgive each other for these terrible events."

"You mean be friends again?" She didn't sound too sure.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened and…well…you got me killed so…we're even. We were such good friends before and, even though I don't remember everything, I can feel it. I know you feel the same," I told her and she nodded her head.

"I feel the same," she admitted. "I'm sorry." With that she stood up and walked over to me. I was surprised, but happy, when she suddenly pulled me in to a hug. I hugged her back and it was like nothing bad had ever happened. A white light appeared around us and I knew that this was it. We were moving on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten years later and the bridge is still standing with the peaceful stream trickling by underneath it. The trees around it are still alive. Their leaves rustle in the cool summer breeze and the sun is shining through the gaps, casting shadows on the ground below.

The place has been untouched for years and the animals happily move around the place without the worry of humans.

Twigs snapping and the sound of laughter echoing through the trees causes the animals to stop in their tracks and listen carefully. For the first time in ages it seems as though the animals are not alone. A creaking sound is heard and then the sound of two girls talking. The animals nearby scurry off and the birds fly to the safety of the trees.

A scream is heard then the place becomes silent once again, except for the breeze and the gentle sound of the stream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that is the end…slightly mysterious end I guess, but still an end lol.

To tiffaneym

Thanks for the reviews! Good idea, though I decided to do something slightly different :)

To pokeboy

Thanks for the review!

Please review :)


End file.
